In recent years, consumer demand for content providers such as telecommunication and cable companies to offer bundled (Triple Play) high speed data, video, and voice service has increased drastically. As a result, the amount of telecommunication equipment and components required in the Outside Plant Network (OSP) has increased as well. These components and equipment require a telecommunication fiber optic cabinet that can provide environmental protection.
In optical networks, a telecommunication fiber optic cabinet can be a fiber optic cabinet to provide fiber splicing, cross connection, protection and other functions. Most conventional fiber optic cabinets are located above ground level. Due to restrictions and requirements from various governmental entities (e.g., city municipalities), it has become increasingly difficult to obtain the required permits for the addition of above ground utility cabinets and fiber optic cabinets. In addition it can be expensive to install a wholly new underground fiber optic cabinet, thus specific interest has materialized to reduce the size while increasing the capacity and functionality of below ground fiber optic cabinet systems.
Because telecommunication lines, especially optical fiber cables, are frequently run under ground and are accessible via manholes, a high density optical fiber cabinet which is easily accessible from a manhole will enhance the deployment of optical fiber networks in locations where above ground placement of cabinets is not possible.